


Day 1: Wonder

by SpaceySirius



Series: Hanukkah Prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, How Do I Tag, I decided to actually do a prompt week for once, Ocean, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceySirius/pseuds/SpaceySirius
Summary: Prompto goes to the beach and sees the ocean for the first time.





	Day 1: Wonder

Gladiolus watched Prompto stare at the landscape passing by, face plastered to the window of the Regalia. The younger man was experiencing so many new things throughout this trip that his eyes were almost permanently widened with wonder. That was one of the reasons Ignis had agreed to take a break in Galdin Quay, giving Prompto a chance to see the ocean.  
“Prompto, stop moving around so much. We are almost at our destination.” Prompto pouted and slowly turned back around in his seat, facing forward and watching the road stretch ahead of the car. Ignis sighed and watched the road, wanting to make it to their destination intact. Gladio grinned and went back to his book, a cheap romance novel he had picked up in Hammerhead.  
*-*-*  
Ignis parked the Regalia outside of the restaurant and motioned for Gladio to wake up Noctis in the back seat. Prompto, shaking himself from his daze, jumped out of the car and froze, staring out across the pier towards the ocean. He had never seen so much water in one place before.  
Gladio shook Noctis awake and got out of the car, grinning as he saw Prompto’s reaction to the ocean. The boy always managed to find the beauty and wonder in everything, a quality that had lightened the mood of the group many times. Given the serious nature of the trip, all of them were thankful for his presence.  
“Prompto, you do know how to swim, do you not?” Ignis pushed his glasses up farther on his nose and glanced over at the younger boy. Prompto looked over and grinned, nodding excitedly in response. He could hardly wait to finally go down and swim in the ocean for once. Smiling gently, Ignis motioned for him to go down to the beach; the other three would catch up soon. A bright smile took over Prompto’s face and he rushed towards the water.  
Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis followed at a more sedated pace, content to watch as the blonde boy played in the water, grinning happily all the while. They all needed a break, and seeing Prompto smile was the best mood lifter.  
*-*-*  
As the sun began to set, Gladio decided to build a small fire so they could continue to enjoy the beach, at least for a little while. As they all gathered around it, Ignis noticed Prompto’s eyelids beginning to drop. The boy was getting tired after his day of excitement with the ocean. Gladio noticed as well and moved closer to Prompto, pulling the smaller boy to lean against the Shield’s side. If Prompto ended up falling asleep on him, Gladio was strong enough to carry the boy inside.  
All three boys smiled at the peace on Prompto’s face, happy they could bring wonder to his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to participate in the Hanukkah week prompts, so here is day 1. Come scream at me at spacey-stories on tumblr. Or, buy me a Ko-Fi! http://ko-fi.com/ariinstars


End file.
